Dave's Issue
by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames
Summary: Dave has an issue. He's secret has been discovered. Dave/John. Inspired by turntechGodhead TG.


A/N: This is my second try at this. I just recently got my word document to start working again, but sadly, it's not the same program I was running before. I just hope this turns out at least semi normal for my standards. Anyways, this was inspired by and dedicated to my personal Dave Strider. Enjoy everyone!

Warnings: It's a Homestuck fanfic, cursing is to be expected. Also there is yaoi involved. Any typing/spelling errors are due to me no longer having a spell sheck on my computer.

Diclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, not me.

Starto!

~BEGINSTORY~

Dave Strider sat down at his computer and opened pesterchum. He felt a bit bad that he hadn't been online for a few days, but that was to be expected after the awkward conversation he had with Jade the last time he was online. Jade had somehow figured out that Dave was gay and proceeded to asking him about it, which resulted in him going off and accidentally confessing he was in love with John. All the girl said was that she already knew that and told Dave to just tell the boy how he feels. After a long, stressful argument, Dave finally agreed, but said he had to log off and hasn't been on since.

Of course, as soon as he logs on, Jade immediately starts pestering him.

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:38 -

GG: so? did you tell him?

TG: no

GG: and why not?

TG: do you have any idea how fucking difficult it is be to tell your best friend who is a homophobe that you have a gay crush on them?

GG: no because i don't have a homophobic best friend whom i have a gay crush on, and as far as i know, you don't have a homophobic friend, either.

TG: have you not heard what john goes around saying?

GG: yes. he goes around saying he's not a homosexual. he's said nothing about being a homophobe, though.

TG: exactly hes not a homosexual what would be the point in telling him i love him if hes not a homosexual

GG: just because he's not a homosexual doesn't mean he's straight. (:

TG: what the fuck is that supposed to mean

GG: just go tell him! he's online now!

TG: why are you so dead set on getting me to tell him

GG: be right back...3

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:42 -

Dave hardly had time to register that Jade had stopped pestering him before a message popped up from John.

- ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:42 -

EB: hey, jade told me you needed to talk to me. is eveything okay? you haven't been online for a few days.

TG: thank you captian obvious everythings fine though

TG: shes just being dead set on making me do something that i really dont think is a good idea

EB: and that would be?

TG: dont worry about it egbert its nothing

EB: well, alright, but what did you need to talk to me about?

TG: nothing

TG: as i said jades just dead set on making me do something that i dont think is a very good idea

EB: she told me it was urgent. are you sure its nothing? jade normally knows what she's talking about.

TG: your not going to stop til i tell you are you

EB: no

TG: why do you care so much

EB: because jade told me you had something very important to tell me and said that its crucial to make absolute sure that you told me because if you didn't it would alter the timeline.

TG: thats a load of bullshit egbert i know it wont effect the timeline if i told you or not

EB: so you do have something to tell me?

TG: ...you made the whole altering timeline thing up didnt you?

EB: yes, but know i know you have something to tell me, so spit it out.

TG: no

EB: why not?

TG: because i cant

EB: how come?

TG: stop asking so many damned questions

EB: only if you tell me!

TG: fine

TG: i have a fucking crush on you

TG: happy now?

EB: very!

TG: wait what?

EB: i'm very happy that you told me.

TG: why? youre not a homosexual!

EB: i'm not straight either.

TG: what the hell are you talking about

EB: i'm bisexual.

TG: since when

EB: uh, since you sent that picture of yourself wearing the shades i bought you.

TG: why the hell didnt you tell me sooner

EB: because i was waiting to see if you liked me back. that's why i had jade figure out if you were gay and if you liked me.

TG: wait

TG: you were the one who got jade to ask me about it

EB: yes, she didn't know you were actually gay until you flipped out and told her you liked me.

TG: she told you after i logged off didnt she?

EB: yeah, pretty much. she told me it would be a good idea to wait until you confessed to me, since you intended to anyways.

TG: john

TG: when did you become so smart

EB: you know, i'm still asking myself that very question.

EB: so what does this mean for us?

TG: it means that youre one smart bastard and i am an idiot that fell prey to yours and jades plan

EB: that's not quite what i meant dave.

EB: i meant what does this make us.

EB: are we together or are we going to pretend this never happened?

TG: here

TG: let me do this properly

TG: john would you like to be my boyfriend

EB: of course i do!

TG: that settles it

TG: were together

EB: yay!

EB: hey look! look jade's back online.

TG: i dont care about her at the moment

TG: can i tell you something john?

EB: of course.

TG: i love you

EB: aw! i love you too, dave!

EB: sadly i have to go now. i'll talk to you later, right?

TG: do you even have to ask i mean it should be obvious

EB: i guess you're right. love you dave!

TG: love you too you aderpable derp you

EB: XP

- ectoBiologist [EB] has ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:17 -

The blonde boy smiled as he sat back in his computer chair. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Just an hour ago, he was nervous about logging onto pesterchum because of awkward situations, and now he doesn't want to log off so he doesn't miss when his boyfriend logs back on. This has to be the bast day of his life.

~ENDSTORY~

A/N: Well that was very fun! I am quite pleased with this story even though it was a bit pointless. Now, I must go write another one! Please leave a review! Thanks again to Dave for the inspiration! Much Love! Until Next Time!

~Alyssia Drake (Aka. John Egbert)


End file.
